My Inspiration
by potatochip27
Summary: Paige Howard was just a normal shy girl. Never had a boyfriend, never had any long-term friends. Not until she moves to England and meets Harry Styles, who takes her on a certainly wild ride. Changing up the plot a little bit, but I think this way will turn out better :D
1. A New Start

Paige POV

When mom broke the news to me, I was in a wreck. Why did we always have to move right when my situation was improving?

My mom, had one of those jobs where you are constantly relocating, and this was one of those times where we had to pack up our stuff and move out.

We had been living in Chicago, for about two years. I am really shy, and it takes me a while to open up to people. I hadn't really started making friends here until about four months ago. Right when I was really getting to know everyone at Oak Park High School, we had to pack up our things and move to Holmes Chapel, England.

I would be crossing the ocean to live thousands of miles away from my new friends. I mean, I normally already am an outcast when I start at a new school, but I really would be different from everyone in Holmes Chapel. I don't have the accent, or any of the terms they use. I am going to look even more stupid then I normally do.

"Do we have to move again?" I asked, carrying a box out to the van. "I am sorry sweetie, but when work calls, unfortunately, I have to answer." Mom said, carrying two boxes, and placing them in the van.

"I think that's it, we're all packed up, and ready to head to the airport." Mom said, getting into the car and turning on the engine.

"Alright, let's go." I said, getting into the passenger seat. Most people would be sad about moving, and I was, but I had moved in and out of so many different houses in my sixteen years of life that I was kind of used to it.

When we arrived at the airport, I watched the movers putting our things into crates, and onto trams, taking them to the terminal. My mom and I grabbed our suitcases from the trunk, and gave our car to one of the movers. He would be driving our car to a cargo boat, to sail it over to Europe.

We walked into the airport and checked in our bags. We got through security, and went to the terminal C, flight 47. That was where the next plane to London was. From London we would take a train to Holmes Chapel, where one of my mom's new co-workers would drive us to our new home.

A voice came over the speaker. _"All passengers on flight C47 to London, England, your plane will be boarding in fifteen minutes."_

I felt my heart drop. I am moving yet again. I guess my Mom saw, because she looked at me with a concerned expression. "You're going to like it in Holmes Chapel." She said. "Mom, you know how hard it is for me to make friends. I am super shy." I said. "You're going to do fine." She said reassuringly.

We sat at the gate for about another ten minutes, when it was time to board the plane. I picked up my bags, and followed my mom up to the desk, where the flight attendant checked our tickets, and we boarded the plane.

We waiting in a line of planes for about twenty minutes before we took off and then it was up to the skies.

_Goodbye, Chicago_ I thought to myself.

-Arrival in England-

I didn't realize I fell asleep on the plane until the jolt of the wheels hitting the runway woke me up. I looked around, to see passengers fumbling in their seats to grab their things and get off the plane. I groggily looked out the window to see the London skyline. I looked at my Phone, and it was 5:32 pm.

My mom tapped my arm. "Paige, get your things, we are here." She said. I quick grabbed my carry-on, and followed the crowd off the plane. Listening to the people talk once we were off the plane was pretty weird. They all had an accent, and it was really strange being the only one not talking like them.

We proceeded through customs, and then went to get our bags. I found my purple suitcase, and then looked for my mom's co-worker. I was looking at all the chauffer signs, until I finally found the one that said _Abigail Howard_. We walked over to the woman, tall, and blonde. She greeted us nicely, and then showed us to her car. She opened the trunk and we placed our things in the back of the shiny black Lexus.

I listened to my IPod the whole way to Holmes Chapel, which was about a three hour drive. When we arrived, I was exhausted, with some serious jetlag. When we got to the house, I was surprised to see the well sized home in front of me. I would be excited in the morning, but right now I was way to tired. I walked inside to see a big grand hall, and sun window.

I walked upstairs, to see a room with a cot and a few of my things in it. I figured it was my room. Not even bothering to take my clothes off, I lay down on the cot and was instantly asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt much better. I was well rested, and I looked at the clock. 9:48 am was the time. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. There was a box in the bathroom with towels in it. I grabbed a towel, and got in the shower. Once I got out, I went into my room to find all my things in boxes. I went through the boxes looking for clothes. I found a pink top, with white skinny jeans, and my tan UGGs. I put them on, and looked out the window.

I saw my mom unpacking the van, and went outside to help. "Morning, darling." She said, grabbing a box. "Good Morning, Mom." I said, grabbing a box. It was really heavy and I almost dropped it. I looked around for my mom, but she had already gone inside. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"Need a little help with that?" said a raspy voice. I turned around only to see guy with bright green eyes and curly brown hair. "Yeah, actually I could." I said grinning. I saw him grin back, and I couldn't help but stare. "My name is Harry, I live down the street. Let me take that for you." He said taking the box. "Hi, I'm Paige." I said. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked. "No, I am from America, but my Mom has a job where we have to move a lot." I said. I just want to say that it was taking a lot to sound this natural. I really wanted to make a good start here though.

Harry POV

The light blinded me. I pulled the covers over my head. _It can't be morning already…_ I thought to myself. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. I had never been a morning person, and today was no exception. I crawled out of bed, and threw on some clothes. I put on a gray shirt, with a red jacket, and some jeans. I stumbled down the stairs, still dizzy with sleep. I blundered around the kitchen, searching for my phone. Only after ten minutes of looking around for it that it finally dawned on me that I left it at Louis's place.

He only lived a few blocks down the street, and since it was Saturday, I figured I had time to kill, so I went to go get it.

I was walking down the street when I saw a moving van a few houses down. New people were always nice to have around the neighborhood. I walked down the street to find a girl about my age struggling with a box.

"Need a little help with that?" I asked. I scanned the girl. She had these bright blue eyes, and light brown hair. She was about 5''3, and had a warm smile. There was just something about her, I didn't know what it was, but it was iridescent.

"My name is Harry, I live down the street. Let me take that for you." I said, taking it from her hands.

"Hi, I'm Paige." she said cheerfully.

She didn't sound like she was from England, or anywhere in Europe.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm from America. My mom has a job where we have to move a lot." she said.

Well that explains it, I said to myself.


	2. Rethinking Things

Paige P.O.V

He took the box from me, and lifted it like it was a feather. I was glad, because I was afraid I was going to drop it and end up looking like an idiot. He carried the box inside my house, passing my mom.

"Well, who's this?" asked my Mom. "My names Harry, and it seems we are going to be neighbors." he said with a friendly smile. My mom gave the approval look, and I smiled. "Well, I'll get out of your way." she said before winking at me, and walking in the house.

"I'd like the get to know you better Paige, do you want to come with me to get my phone at my friends house? You can meet him, and I can show you the neighborhood." he said.

I guess my Mom was eavesdropping because I heard her say _You can_ go! from inside the house. "I'll take that as a yes!" Harry said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out onto the sidewalk.

I've never talked to anyone so easily. Maybe it's just that I had never met anybody that was so open with me. I guess I'm not good at going and trying to make friends with someone, but I do fine when someone comes to me.

"So what's it like in America? I've heard so many stories about it!" he said enthusiastically. "Well, it seems that everything is always bigger in America. Everything is crazier, harsher, and sometimes the ride can be great, and sometimes your worst nightmare." I said, remembering the life I had left behind.

"Sounds like quite an interesting place!" he said. "You could say that." I said. "So what do you like to do?" he asked me. "Well, I love to draw, play piano, and write stories." I said thoughtfully. "That's cool. I've always loved singing, you know, being on stage, that whole deal. I just love the rush." he said. "That's pretty cool, have you ever thought of trying out for the X Factor or something?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, but I would get really nervous. I have never sang in front of that big of a crowd before." he said. "I'm sure you would do great! Let me hear you sing!" I said. "Well alright..." he said, before singing the chorus to _Free Fallin'_ by Tom Petty.

My jaw dropped, he was amazing! I couldn't believe he hadn't tried out sooner. "That was amazing! You have a great voice!" I said, smiling at him.

"That sounds great coming from you." he said with a flirty smile, and I blushed. "You have to try out!" I said, and he shook his head. "I'd be to nervous, I never could." he said, looking at his feet. "Please, you have to show people your talent!" I said. "Fine, I'll think about it." he said, smiling slightly. "You better!" I said laughing.

Harry P.O.V

Everyone had always told me I was good. I had been told a million times to try out for the X Factor. I had a million times told people I was to nervous to try. But coming from Paige, she was one of the only people that had gotten me to question it. I don't know what it was about her, but she was very convincing, very pretty, and I wanted to know her for a very long time.

"Here we are, home to Thomas George, my best friend!" I said, and she giggled. We walked up to the front door, and I rang the doorbell. A tired Thomas came to the door, in a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and messed up hair. "Who's this?" he asked. "This is Paige, she moved in down the street." I said, and she gave him a cute little wave.

His eyes lit up, and I knew he was feeling the same way I had the entire walk there. I shot him a look, and he knew what I was saying. After knowing someone long enough, we kind of understood stuff like that in each other. "Hello Paige, nice to meet you, and Harry, what do you want?" he asked tiredly. Paige giggled, and I smiled at the sound.

"I left my phone here yesterday! I need it back." I said. "Oh yeah, here!" he replied, throwing the phone at me. I caught it, and shoved it in my pocket. "Thanks Tom, see you around!" I said turning around. Paige did the cute wave thing again, and we left.

I walked her back to her house, and we exchanged phone numbers. I smiled, "Bye Paige, want to go to the park later? We can walk there." I said, hoping we could meet again that day. "Yeah, I'd like that." she said, smiling, before closing her door.

I was very genuinely glad I met her. She was an all around nice person to be around, and I really hoped she wasn't going to move anytime soon.

I was walking back to my house, thinking about the X Factor. Auditions were coming here soon, and as nervous as I would be, I really knew being onstage was what I loved doing. Her words echoed in my head.

_Please, you have to show people your talent!_

__It was really making me think. Maybe I just would try out.


	3. Newfound Feelings

Harry P.O.V

I knocked on Paige's door. I was taking her to the park, to show her around Holmes Chapel. It isn't a very big place, and not much happened here, so there isn't much to show, but it was something. She opened the door, and walked out, wearing the same thing as before, except her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Hey, what's up?" she said cheerfully, walking outside. "Well, I was just going to show you around Holmes Chapel a little bit, that's all." I said with a smile. She smiled, "No one has ever really gone out of there way to show me around before." I smiled, glad I was impressing her. "Not until now, anyways." I said, and she laughed.

"So what's it like here in Holmes Chapel?" she asked. "Nothing really happens here, and it can get quite boring!" I said, looking around, seeing nothing interesting happening. Typical Holmes Chapel, I thought. "Come on, there has to be something to do around here!" she said. "Well, I mean, there is the park, a few shops and restaurants, and our school." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Alright then." she said smiling.

When we were walking we passed the school. "Oh, there is the school you'll be attending. It's where everyone goes." I said. "Okay, cool! We can walk to school every morning!" she said. "That's what I've always done. You can join me and Thomas." I said, and she smiled. "I've never made any friends this quick." she said.

I honestly couldn't believe it. She was such a friendly girl, and I don't understand why lots of guys wouldn't be lining up to be with her. Maybe that was a good thing for me. I liked her, I mean, who wouldn't.

We walked over and sat on the fountain in the center of the park. I was sitting, admiring the view, the sun setting, when I felt a splash of water. I looked over, to see Paige laughing, hands wet. "Oh, it's on!" I said, splashing her. She laughed and splashed me again. I splashed her, soaking her shirt, and she splashed me, leaving my whole left leg soaked. This continued on, until both of us were drenched. I threw her into the fountain, and she pulled me in with her.

We were both laughing, having a great time, when our eyes met. I felt it in the moment, and I knew what I had to do. I was leaning in, my eyes closing, getting a feel for the moment.

Paige P.O.V

I knew what he was doing, and even though we just met, I knew I wanted it. I leaned in, and kissed him gently, my lips molding with his. I felt chills go down my spine, and sparks go down my body. I had never felt something like this. So this is what it was like, everyone had always told me about it, but I was always shy. Until now, and it felt like I was opening up. We let go, and I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." I said softly.

Most people wouldn't find that romantic, standing in a park fountain, but I thought it was perfect. "I decided to try out of the X Factor." he said in my ear, and I squealed. "Really?" I said excitedly. "Yeah, auditions are this Saturday, you'll be there to support me right?" he said. "I'll be there the whole way." I said.

We walked back to the neighborhood together, talking about this Saturday. I was so glad he decided to do it. He deserved to. We got back to my house, and we stopped at my front door. He took my hand, and looked into my eyes.

"I want to see you again, do you want to go for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked me. "I'd love to." I said smiling. "Great!" he said hugging me. "Bye Harry." I said, walking inside my house.

I walked inside, to see my mom fixing dinner in the kitchen. "So what happened?" she asked, leaning over the counter. "Nothing really, we just talked." I said blushing, remembering all that happened. "Oh, okay." she said, almost looking disappointed. "He's taking me to breakfast tomorrow, is that okay?" I asked climbing the stairs. "That's fine, but come downstairs, it's almost time for dinner." she said. I smiled to myself, thinking about tomorrow, and Saturday.

I didn't know just yet what I was getting myself into...


	4. News Over Breakfast

Paige P.O.V

I went downstairs for dinner, to see that Mom had made pasta, my favorite. "This looks really good!" I said, running to the table and digging in. Mom sat down across the table, and started to eat. "So I see you've made a new friend. Maybe we should live in England all the time." she said. "I know, right! People are really friendly here." I said. "So, what's Harry like?" she asked me. "He's a really awesome singer! He is trying out of the X Factor this weekend!" I said. "Do you want to go?" she asked me. "Well, yeah! I promised I would support him!" I said. "Alright, you don't have many close friends, so support away!" she said laughing. My mom and I got along real well. She was so laid back and easy going, and I liked that. "Done!" I said, dropping my plate in the sink.

"I'm going upstairs!" I called, running up the steps. I ran into my room, now filled with my furniture. I flopped down on my bed and thought about all the happened today. I thought about Harry, and how I felt about him. I thought about tomorrow morning, with breakfast, and I thought about Saturday, and how it was going to affect his life. I put on my pajamas, and put my hair into a messy bun.

I turned out the lights, and climbed into bed. Before long I drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning, and got out of bed. I knew that Harry was going to be taking me out, so I quick got in the shower, and put on this: cgi/set?id=51804529

I walked downstairs, to see my mom eating her eggs at the table. "Don't you look nice!" she said enthusiastically. "I try my best!" I said, before hearing the doorbell ring. I walked up to the door, and opened it. Harry was standing there, wearing a plaid shirt, and maroon skinny jeans. "Hey, you look great!" he said. I blushed, and walked out the door. "Thanks! So wear are we going?" I asked. "The Pancake Warehouse, remember I showed it to you yesterday." he said. "Oh yeah, that place looks nice." I said, remembering the classy breakfast place, and comparing it to its funny name.

"It's such a nice day, I figured I'd walk you." he said. "Alright, sounds great!" I said. When we got to the place, he opened the door for me, and we walked in. "Table for two please, Sarah." said Harry. "Anything for a regular customer!" said the woman cheerfully, leading us to our table. He pulled out the seat for me, and we sat down. "This is really nice." I said. "Well, only the best for you." he said, winking at me. I blushed and a woman named Alice came and waited on us.

"Hello Harry, who's the lovely lady with you?" she asked. "This is Paige, she just moved here." he said motioning at me. "Hey." I said, and waving. "You're from America aren't you. Only been there twice, such an amazing country!" she said. "Yeah, I really like it there, but England's great too." I said. "Well, enough of me talking, what would you two like to drink?" she asked. "Coffee please, and what would you like, Paige?" Harry asked me. "Coffee too, if that's okay." I said. "Perfectly okay! Be back with it in a second." she said, walking away.

"So are you excited for Saturday?" I asked. "Yeah, but at the same time, I'm nervous." he said. "What is there to be nervous about, you have an amazing voice!" I said. "I'm just afraid of rejection, that's all." he said.  
"You will not get rejected, you sing amazing." I said. "I'd like to think so, but you know..." he said. "You are going to do great, just wait." I said, patting his shoulder.

~~~Saturday~~~

I woke up, very excited. I got up and went to take a shower, and then put on this: cgi/set?id=56174337

I admired my look in the mirror, and then skipped down the steps. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. I sat down at the table and ate it, tapping my feet on the ground, in excitement. The audition was about three hours away, so we had to leave pretty early. Mom wasn't up yet, so I grabbed a piece of paper, and scribbled down a note.

**I'm leaving for the audition now...be back sometime tonight! Call me for the details.**

**-Paige**

I sat the note down on the table, and ran out the door, locking it first. I walked down the sidewalk to see everyone already getting in the car. "Paige, great timing, come on we're leaving!" Harry called. "Coming!" I yelled, running down the sidewalk to the car.

I ran up to the car and got in, sitting next to Harry in the back seat, with Gemma in the passenger seat, and his mom driving. "Paige! I've been dying to meet you, Harry has told us all about you!" said his mom. "Mum!" Harry groaned, and I giggled. "It's very nice to meet you too, Mrs. Styles." I said, and she smiled.

For the rest of the car ride we all just talked and such. It was really nice to get to know them all better, they're all really nice people. The next thing to do was just go to the audition and hope for the best.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! To update tomorrow, just thought I'd make a note to everyone reading!


End file.
